Nibble, Nibble
by Amber Everfor
Summary: Excerpt from Hansel and Gretel—Tabu The siblings are tempted by the house of gingerbread...and each other, until the appearance of the seductive Mistress. What has their tabu led them to?


The still nude siblings stepped onto land and the swan took flight, a large, white triangle on the dark sky, hurrying away. They turned to each other. "Let's go," said Hansel, smiling and taking her hand. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a house, especially a gingerbread one."

Giggling, they ran through the trees, coming out on a moonlit clearing. The grass gleamed green, the surrounding trees stood symmetrical and trim, flowers flourished—all showcasing the house. The spicy scent of gingerbread permeated the molasses brown walls. Discs of white and dark chocolate layered the roof. Candy canes trimmed the window sashes and door frames. Squealing like children, they ran forward.

"Hansel, the windows are spun sugar!" Gretel exclaimed. "It's delicious."

He chuckled. "Jā, Gretel. And the borders for the flowerbeds are cupcakes." His voice dropped lower as he approached her. "And almost as tasty as you."

She took another lick of the pane and gave him a drunken grin. Her head seemed so light, as if all thought, worry or fear had left it and only cheer remained…and abandon. Earlier, she'd followed Hansel's lead but now, she jumped into his arms, her mouth eager to share treats.

Hansel fell to the ground and turned so he lay on top of her, his beautiful sister.

Through blurred vision, Gretel studied his face—a little older, a hint of a beard. She grabbed his candy-hard penis and steered it inside her, thrusting up on him as if she'd done it all her life. She grunted, drowning Hansel in hot fluid, encasing him, searching within herself for culmination.

"Nibble, nibble, like a…oh, looks like you two found your own dessert," said a cackling voice from the door.

The couple writhing in the grass snapped their heads in that direction. A tall, angular redhead, barely dressed in garters and corset, belied the old-lady timbre of the voice that had interrupted them. She cleared her throat, speaking in a low, silky voice that seemed to carry both suggestion and pampering. "Shall I give you more time, or are you ready to explain yourselves?"

"I'm Hansel," the young man said. He climbed off the girl but remained on the ground. "I beg your pardon for not rising but, as you can see, we have no clothes.

The woman laughed. "Don't let that bother you, handsome boy. Would you be more comfortable if I was naked too?"

She unlaced the corset, opening it to the moon's glow. Alabaster orbs that rivalled the moon for their beauty held Hansel's gaze. The woman smirked at his obvious stricken state and turned her eyes to the girl, sitting up with her knees raised for modesty. Funny, she didn't realize it afforded an irresistible vaginal view. "And, who are you, pretty one?"

"Gretel," she answered, coiling a braid around her hand. "I'm sorry, Mistress. We were brought to this house after our parents threw us out, but not told someone already lived here."

The redhead shifted her eyes between the two. They were brother and sister? The girl probably hadn't realized she'd confessed that, not with the drugged candy swimming inside her. She twinged between her legs, looking at the pair. Usually, the swan sent her young children who had to be fattened before they were appealing. These two were enticing for a completely different reason. She stepped off the porch and strolled past the young man, looking back over her shoulder to ensure his eyes were trained on her scantily-covered ass. She stood in front of the young woman. "Don't worry, dear. There's enough to share. Perhaps you'd like something else to eat and I can find you both some clothes too. Come inside."

She stood at the doorway, watching as Hansel helped Gretel to her feet and brushed grass out of her hair. _Sweet_. She'd had no meat for a week or so and had been eating a thin vegetable stew. At the fireplace, she leaned over her enormous pot to ladle some for her visitors. She smiled at the sound of a stumble behind her. As she thought, looking over her shoulder, the sight of her buttocks and long legs in that position had caused the boy to lose his footing. "Sit," she told them, placing bowls on the table. "I'll see what I have for you to wear."

Hansel and Gretel, hungrier than they had ever been, picked up the bowls and gulped down the stew, then looked around the small, one-room house. The table where they sat was in front of the fireplace, its red flames offering light and heat to warm their food, but didn't leave the room stifling. A bed took up the entire corner to the left of the fireplace. The wooden floor and walls looked as though they hadn't been washed in some time. A red curtain hung to the right of the fireplace. Baskets grouped on the floor, in every corner, even from the ceiling. Gretel had tried basket-weaving herself and was impressed with the blending of colors and fineness of the materials. In fact, she'd never seen baskets with so many variations of yellow, brown, red and black.

"Here we are," said Mistress. "They might be a bit tight, but it's just the three of us here. Gretel, this is for you."

Gretel took the blue frock from her. It had been years since she'd worn a dirndl. Did Mistress have a little girl? Was it something she'd worn herself when she was a child? She slipped it over her head. It was extremely short, skimming the top of her thighs and its tight bodice pushed her breasts upward so the upper arc of her nipples peeked out, but it was better than being nude.

"Very pretty," said Mistress. She smiled as she stood in front of Gretel and pulled her braids forward, grazing her breast.

"Uh, Mistress," said Hansel, still at the table and becoming uncomfortable as the drugs' effect abated.

"Oh, yes," she said, throwing a bundle to him. She pointed to the curtain. "You can change through there."

Hansel lowered his eyes to the small lederhosen, imagining his groin confined in them.

"Hurry," Mistress said. She leaned over him, her breast touching his bare arm. "I have something special planned for us."

Grinning, Hansel allowed Mistress to lead him to the curtains and walked through an indicated opening. She pushed herself against it. The curtain fell from the ceiling, revealing Hansel in a cage. He shook the bars, his face red as the fire with his fury.

"Hansel!" screamed Gretel. She ran to him, shaking the bars from her side. "What? What are you doing?" she demanded of Mistress.

The woman shrugged an alabaster shoulder, speaking calmly over Hansel's shouts. "He's not hurt. I just wanted us to be able to spend some time alone. I'll release him soon enough."

"Let him out now," Gretel ordered.

Mistress shook her head. "Not yet. How soon he is released is up to you."

"What do you mean?" Gretel asked, as Hansel lunged forward, trying to get his hands around the woman's throat.

Mistress pressed herself against her. Gretel attempted to back away but the stronger woman held her close. She slanted her eyes to the bed. "Come with me, or I'll throw him in the cooking pot."

"No," roared Hansel. "No, Gretel."

"You can't do that," Gretel said, shaking her head furiously, her heart in her throat and mind reeling.

"I can, pretty one. I have many times." She palmed Gretel between her legs. The girl gasped. "Now, do you want to lie down in a soft bed after your long trip, or do you want to watch your brother boil?"

Gretel bit her lip. She turned her head to Hansel, who shook his head, mouthing "No". She issued a resigned sigh and walked to the bed.

"No, Gretel!" Hansel shouted again.

"Oh, quiet. You'll get your turn, once you're to my liking," Mistress said, pulling a rope to raise the curtain from the floor and cover Hansel in his cage. She laughed at his muffled, neutered protests and went to join Gretel, standing by the bed, wringing her hands.

"Don't act as though this is the worst thing to happen to you, dear." She pushed Gretel down onto the bed. "Relax. You may find it's not so bad."

Gretel closed her eyes as Mistress lowered the top of her bodice. Mistress sighed as she massaged Gretel's pert breasts and ran her tongue through the cleavage. Her tongue traversed from one side to the other until Gretel's chest glistened with her saliva.

"Open your eyes, girl." Gretel squeezed them more tightly shut, until a slap on her cheek shuttered them open to Mistress's cruel smile.

"That's better. Now, look at this. Your nipples are very pink." She pinched Gretel's peak between long fingers. "Mine are more plum, see?" She stuck her breast in Gretel's face. "Why don't you taste it? Do you think it tastes like a plum?"

Gretel squeezed her lips shut, causing Mistress to laugh. "Really, dear. You don't want me to dine on your brother simply because you wouldn't take a tit."

_Hansel, _the poor girl said to herself as she opened her mouth and Mistress popped her breast into it. _For Hansel, _she repeated as she began sucking Mistress's areola, which definitely didn't taste like a plum.

"Mmm," Mistress cooed. "Use your tongue, my sweet. Move from one to the other. You'll see, it's not so bad."

Gretel complied as Mistress plunged her taloned fingers into her most delicate tissue. Gretel whimpered as the nails pierced her inner walls. Mistress brought out her fingers and put them in her mouth.

"Ahh, you licked a window, didn't you? I can taste that special sugar in your juices." Mistress twirled a finger inside Gretel again then presented it to her. "Taste your sweetness," she told her, poking the digit into Gretel's mouth, followed by her tongue as she brought their lips together in deep, longing kisses. Her hands explored Gretel's body, imagining the two of them wrapped together in ecstasy, until she tasted the salt of tears on Gretel's face. "Crying?" she asked. "How insulting. You'll fuck your brother, but touching me brings you to tears?"

Gretel lay quietly in the pulled-down and pushed-up dirndl, not responding to Mistress's accusation.

"Your choice," the woman said, pushing her out of the bed. "Go lie next to him on the floor. You'll scrub it and the walls tomorrow."

_How did this happen to us? _Gretel silently lamented as she curled up on the floor next to the curtain. Tears flowed freely as she wondered, _Is this what Maria would have wanted for us? What would Papa say?_

"Gretel?" she heard from the other side of the curtain.

"Jā, Hansel."

Fingers poked out from the bottom of the drape. "I'm sorry."

She grasped the fingers. "I know." In this way, they slept.


End file.
